Bass test
A bass test is an audio recording, usually composed mainly of synthesized low frequency bass notes often played with a simple, repeating melody. Bass tests are used to test the low end, or bass response, of audio systems, particularly loudspeakers (woofers and subwoofers) and amplifiers. Bass tests often concentrate on frequencies under 50 Hz because there is little musical content below this frequency (referring to non-synthesized music). Overview Bass tests may be in the form of a song like progression, usually composed of a simple, repeating riff with the low frequency content added, or they may be just the low frequency content, separated by silent periods. Bass tests are often used to test either decibel levels achieved by sound systems or the amount of cone excursion a woofer has. Bass tests are especially popular for testing or showing off audio systems with subwoofers. Popular bass tests Bass test recordings can be purchased on various recording mediums, or viewed for free on YouTube. However, especially for hi-fi applications, compact disc recordings are most preferable due to superior sound quality. Although, some YouTube bass tests contain download links for a high quality version of the test. Bass, I Love You Bass, I Love You is a popular bass test by Bassotronics. It is about 3 minutes and 48 seconds (3:48) long. Bass, I Love You begins by two bars of the piano playing solo, then the synthesized bass track begins playing with the repeating piano riff, which continues throughout the entire track. The bass remains at a relatively constant frequency, except for between each bar, at which time there is a sub-audible frequency note under 10 Hz. Woofercooker Woofercooker (also known as "Woofer Cooker") is a popular bass test by Bass Hit from the album Bass Sub-Mission.http://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/bass-sub-mission-bass-hit/275839?ean=754863205026 It is 4 minutes and 10 seconds (4:10) long. It begins with a declining frequency sweep, then it is just a low frequency tone for about 10 seconds with a standard synthesizer playing. Then it goes into a repeating musical progression in the style of rap/hip-hop. Some lyrics are included in this test, such as "feel the bass," which refers to the way audio frequencies below about 120 Hz can be felt as well as heard. Eminent Technology rotary woofer bass test This is a bass test by Eminent Technology which was designed to test the ultra-low frequency response of rotary woofers. It is about 3 minutes and 8 seconds (3:08) long. This test consists solely of low frequency tones played at the frequencies of first, third and fifth position notes, as well as subharmonics. The majority of the tones played in this test are infrasonic (below 20 Hz). Danger Many conventional subwoofers do not respond very well to infrasonic frequencies. If a test is played at high signal levels, it may damage or destroy conventional loudspeakers, even if nothing can be heard. In a ported subwoofer enclosure, the drivers may be driven past their maximum excursion, due to the lack of back pressure below certain frequencies – they may bottom out and suffer mechanical damage. In a sealed enclosure, the drivers will not move as much because of the back pressure in the box (which will greatly reduce the risk of mechanical damage), but a strong amplifier signal can still damage them by overheating the voice coil. References External links * "Bass, I Love You" on YouTube * "Woofer Cooker" on YouTube Category:Loudspeaker technology